Saying Goodbye
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: One shot.  Rose is finally leaving her boyfriend of five years.  The man who used to be her best friend.  She doesn't want her relationship to be so calm and affectionate anymore.  She's ready for passion and is willing to bet it all on someone else.


Disclaimer: I pinky promise that anything that belongs to JKR doesn't belong to me

I tiptoed quietly to the dresser, my bags already packed and the sealed letter in my hand. I wanted to slip out of the apartment with as little noise as possible because I didn't know how to do this in person. I sighed and permitted myself one last glance at the man I had been dating since seventh year. He looked so peaceful right now. His face wiped clean of all the artificial animation he put on it, just to try and please me. He looked like the guy who I had loved. As a brother. We had always been best friends, inseparable. And even though I'm now twenty two, and I've spent all this time with him, there was never any love on my side. Only the desire not to lose our friendship which I cherished so much. My eyes watered a little thinking of how devastated he would be when he woke up and read the letter. His life was hard enough, with his demanding job at the ministry, and I felt horrible that I was giving him even more trouble. But I knew that I just couldn't stay with him anymore. Because I didn't want a calm affectionate relationship, even though he treated me like a princess, it wasn't enough. It wasn't the single glance I had shared with an old acquaintance only three days ago. The acquaintance that I was leaving him for. For in this new man's eyes I felt sparks shoot up my spine. I had never paid him much attention when we were in school, and he was the same way. But I knew him well, having shared almost every class with him, and there was something about him that just made me feel different…alive. I must sound like a horrible person, walking out on a good man that loves me for some guy that I haven't seen in years, and only held about two real conversations with. But I knew that I would begin to waste away in this dull routine life that I had created for myself. And that did not suit the free spirit in me. I tucked my soon to be ex boyfriends beautiful blonde locks behind his ear and gave him a final peck on the cheek before I finally deposited my final goodbye letter on his bedside table.

_My friend,_

_When you read this I'll probably be long gone. I am so unbelievably sorry that we had to end this way, but I was staying with you for my friend, for the boy you used to be. I don't know what happened to him or when you changed, and I have learned that although I could have stayed for that boy, I cannot stay for you. I am so sorry. I know that you are a wonderful person and even though I've known from the start that I am the love of your life, I wish with all my heart that you will find happiness again, but with another woman. I hope that I also find the same happiness that I am wishing you. I have a feeling that you know this, but I was never in love with you the way you were with me. I know it hurts to read this, but you need to know the truth so that you won't come chasing after my love when it does not exist. Please forgive me. And you know what? Maybe one day when there are no traces of what happened between us, maybe we can go back to being friends. Best friends. The way it was before dating got in the way. I hope you feel the same way because I think it would kill me if you left me forever. I know I'm being selfish and again, I am sorry. I hope that you understand and forgive me. I'll always be here for you, as a friend if you ever need me. _

_Your friend always,_

_Rose_

I closed the door quietly and made my final departure from what used to be my apartment. I headed down the street and grabbed an early trolley. I wanted to arrive at the Daily Prophet Office before he did. The man I was risking everything on. The man who, with one glance, brought me back to life. And I suddenly realized that I wanted to bet it all on this. I wanted that rush of feeling. The rush of feeling that I never felt with my old best friend Lysander Scamander, but the thrill that I got with the man I was waiting for. The one who had just stepped off the trolley and was staring at me, his eyes raking over me, finally landing on my face. Our eyes met and once the shivers traveled up my spine we both broke into grins, both of us thinking the same thing that we wanted to risk it all on the other. I would risk it all on Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
